dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Spirit Bomb
The Super Spirit Bomb is Goku's level three super attack. He will appear on the top of the skybox opposite to the opponent. He will be holding a massive Spirit Bomb that he will throw at the ground. The Spirit Bomb will very slowly move at a sharp angle downwards. Goku is unable to move until the bomb has exploded. It is normally impossible to combo into this move due to the absurd startup time, but there are ways to get around this. These include: * Using an Ultimate Z-Change to cause a super attack to push the foe into the bomb * Using a regular Spirit Bomb that has been charged to level 3, and executing the super attack immediately after you are allowed to move. Note that often opponents will simply stand and block this move if it is thrown raw, however, blocking it will still cause the foe to take an enormous amount of chip damage. One should also be weary of using a vanish attack. Under the right conditions, a player will vanish on the wrong side of Goku and be swallowed by the Spirit Bomb. Finally this move is devastating to a player who chooses to use a homing dash against Goku while Goku is high in the air. Since the dash cannot be cancelled, they will run right into the bomb. Super Attacks That Can Combo Into The Super Spirit Bomb This is a list of all the super attacks that can be used to Ultimate Z-Change into the Super Spirit Bomb: * Gohan (Teen): Motionless Kamehameha- Change into the Spirit Bomb as soon as possible. Only works in certain positions on the screen. * Yamcha: Spirit Ball- All manual inputs must push the foe in an upward direction. Change immediately after. * Kid Buu: Human Extinction Attack- Since this attack carries the foe upwards, the timing is lenient on this attack. * Captain Ginyu (With Goku's Body): Using the Kaioken x3 Kamehameha (upwards) it is possible to combo into the Super Spirit Bomb * Goku (Super Saiyan): Super Kamehameha- On the ground, the Super Kamehameha angled upwards can combo into the Super Spirit Bomb * Gogeta (SSGSS): Big Bang Kamehameha- High in the air, use the move and immediately Ultimate Z-Change into the Super Spirit Bomb Trivia * The Super Spirit Bomb is the most damaging attack in the entire game, by a wide margin. (Not counting Self Destruct, of course!) * This attack is also a contender for best scaling super attack, along with Farewell, Tien and Self Destruct * While under the effects of Sparking Blast, hitting a Super Spirit Bomb off of a Spirit Bomb charged to level 3 will deal around 80% damage raw. Because the regular Spirit Bomb is not part of the super attack, the attack will not deal 100% recoverable damage. * This attack is used in a dramatic finish between Goku (Super Saiyan) and Kid Buu. * This attack is used to kill Android 21 in Story Mode. Category:Level Three Super Attacks Category:Super Attacks Category:Goku Category:Spiritual Techniques Category:Energy Technique Category:Techniques